Full Moon
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: Bella's life is perfect. She has the perfect man, Edward Masen, and has a perfect family. Well, it all changed with just one bite... full summery in the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Animal and the Vampire

**A/N: So here's a new story. :D Hope you all enjoy it. I had this idea for a few months and finally couldn't stand it any longer so I had to write some of it. :D so here we are "Full Moon" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summery: Bella's life is perfect. She has the perfect man,Edward Masen, that tells her that she's perfect. Well, it all changes with just one bite. He's bit by a vampire and she's bit by wolf. Will they be able to stay true to their love, or will they destroy all that they love?**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Edward, I'll be okay now. You do not have to walk me all the way home," I said though I loved that he cared.

"Isabella, what kind of a man would I be to let a beautiful women walk home at night all by herself?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised, but humor in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"A normal man. All the other men in the world would just wave and say, 'see you tomorrow.' But you have never been normal," I smiled at him my biggest smile. "You have always been a gentleman who any lady would be lucky to have."

He looked at me like I spoke Latin. Then he smiled. "Any man would be lucky to have you. Sweet, innocent, loving. I feel like the world's luckiest man."

I stopped and went on my tiptoes to peck his cheek, but he quickly grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine. His lips were soft yet firm. They were warm and they felt even hotter as the electricity formed between us. I never wanted to stop. This was better than anything I have ever experienced; this was the first time he wasn't totally a gentleman where he would only peck my lips.

But like all fairytales, they all have to end. We broke apart when we heard a noise. It sounded like an animal so we thought it was a stray dog. We heard paws hitting the road so we turned to see the puppy we were sure to find. But instead of a cute, little puppy, we were faced with a gigantic monster. I never saw anything like it. It looked like a wolf, but it had razor sharp teeth, it was bigger than a man on all fours, but the scariest thing about it was the eyes. They looked intelligent … human.

Edward grabbed my hand and slowly backed us away from the monster. It looked at Edward and I was terrified that it would jump and kill my boyfriend. I wanted us to be more though. I wanted to marry him and say that he was mine and always would be mine. But everyday that passed it seemed more unlikely. Especially now that it seemed that we were both going to die.

Before I could think another thought, the monster jumped. Both a good thing and bad this happened. The good thing was the it didn't jump for my Edward. He was safe… for now. The bad thing was that it jumped at me. I felt myself flying backwards. Something sunk into my shoulder when I hit the ground. It hurt worse than anything I have ever felt before in my life so I cried out in pain.

I heard Edward scream, but it sounded faint and distant. I saw Edward hitting the beast in desperation to get it off of me. The giant wolf on me looked at him irritated and swiped a paw at Edward and got him square in the chest. I tried to move as my love fell to the ground but I couldn't move. Everything hurt. The animal walked over to me again to probably kill me and or eat me, but it was thrown back.

I saw a beautiful blonde haired man attack it at lightning speed. He and the animal continued to fight. I saw him bite the animal on the neck and it howled in pain, but it didn't die. With a jolt, I realized that he was a …vampire and the animal was a … WEREWOLF! I was bit by a werewolf! Could life get any worse?

With a final howl, the animal gave up and fell to the ground. The vampire pulled out a match and lit it on fire. As it burned, he walked over to Edward and I. His face held compassion for Edward and compassion and … regret for me. He was going to kill me! Oh please make it fast! I looked at him with fear evident in my eyes.

His face relaxed slightly. "Child, I am sorry I didn't get here in time to save you both." His face held more sorrow and regret than anyone should ever bear.

"Save him," I chocked out. "Please turn him if you can. The world would mean nothing without him in it," He nodded his head so I continued. "And kill me," he looked shocked but I continued. "Kill me. I don't want to live like this. I would rather be one of you or be dead than what I am about to become. Please."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can not kill you. I hope you learn how to control the beast in you like I did."

He leaned towards Edward and bit his neck. Edward, my Edward that I would soon lose because of myths and legends, cried out in pain. It took all my strength to crawl five feet over to him. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"I love you Edward Masen. I will always love you. Stay strong for me and maybe we will meet up someday," I leaned in and captured his lips for the last time. When I pulled away, I looked at the kind vampire who saved my Edward. "Keep him safe."

He nodded and picked up my everything and left me in the streets with the burning body of the thing that changed my life feeling heartbroken.

I would learn how to control the beast that will soon be me if it is the last thing I do. I will make myself safe and then I will find Edward. If he doesn't want me then I hope he kills me because I can not live in a world where he hates me. A single tear fell from my eyes before I fell into the unconsciousness that should make my pain go away but it only made it worse.

I woke up a day after I fell asleep. I felt healthy, strong, like nothing could touch me. I prayed to God that a full moon wouldn't appear for a long time.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please review for me. It would make my day and I might update faster too. Reviews help me update faster because they give reason. :D ~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Become Enemies

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I will hopefully be able to update again during Christmas break or when I am not loaded up with work. So I don't think you should expect a new chapter in the next week or two because quarter exams are coming up and I will have to study for them. :D hope you all can understand. In the mean time, I will be writing as many chapters as I can in the amount of time given to me. I won't update during those weeks like I said, but I will be working on a couple chapters and will hopefully post 2 or more in one day then. :D **

**Another thing, I updated my profile a couple weeks ago and it gives a little more info about how I update and some of you might want to check that out so then you can expect an update faster. Oh and I posted a picture of what the werewolf in this story looked like. Okay, I guess that's all for this authors note. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is on the shorter side. Happy reading!**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

The pain, oh the pain! I never felt this much pain before in all my seventeen years! I kept begging the man, Carlisle, to kill me. He said he promised to keep me safe. What did he mean? He never promised me that he would keep me safe.

"What do you mean?" I gasped out, trying not to scream again.

"I promised the girl you were with that I would save you," he said in a kind voice. Bella! Bella asked him to do this to me? She would never ask this for me. I didn't believe it. But then I realized… Oh, she asked him to _save_ me. But knowing her, she didn't ask for it, she _demanded_ it. "It was her last request," he continued.

What did he mean, 'her last request'? "Is she - he interrupted me.

"I will explain everything once the transformation is complete."

* * *

><p>The pain continued for three days. It felt like my body would give up. I wanted it to. The pain was so excruciating that one would except death like the gift it was.<p>

My heart was flying a mile a minute. Carlisle never left my side. He kept on saying comforting words that made my heart ache for a different pain.

Bella. Sweet, innocent Bella. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she back home with her parents? She was always there to comfort me and when she wasn't, I knew something was wrong. I wanted to cry for her and have her with me.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. When I opened my eyes, I could see everything clearer, I could hear and taste everything better. I felt stronger. It was all so confusing because it was just seconds ago, I was weak and cringing in pain. I looked over and saw Carlisle.

"Hello, Edward. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>"So … let me get this straight. You're a vampire?" he nodded. "And you bit me, so I am now a vampire?" he nodded again. "So … What was that thing that attacked us?" Once I said that I realized what it was. "No, it can't be. It's -"<p>

"A werewolf," Carlisle said grimly. I nodded. "Yes it was. I killed it right after it went after the girl again. And that leads us up to what happened to the girl."

My eyes were even wider. "Bella! What happened to Bella!"

He sighed. "She's alive. She begged me to kill her though," my mouth dropped to the floor in shock. That didn't sound like Bella. "She … was bit."

"… So … we could have just brought her with us?" If he bit her, then why couldn't she stay with us … with me.

He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I didn't bite her. The animal … werewolf did," My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my sockets because they were so wide.

"So … she's a werewolf now?"

"Yes … and we are her mortal enemy, too. Though I have nothing against her, she will try to kill us when the full moon is out. She won't … doesn't want to, but she will have no choice. We can control ourselves unlike them. The monster takes over their minds and they are nothing like humans. But that is only at night. During the day, she will be in pain for what she did, but she'll do it again/ They have no control. If you see her again, beware. She'll be the same girl you love during the day, but at night … she will make us look like angels."

I nodded my head at his warning, not knowing what to say. The girl who I was going to ask for her hand in marriage that night was now my enemy.

**A/N: So … What do you think? Good? Bad? I personally like the ending of this chapter because it is sweet yet not at the same time. So, please tell me what you think and I will try to update soon, but I will stick to the way I update. Right now, my first priority is Switching Covens because of how many people are reading it. Hope you all have a great night and if I don't update before Christmas, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. :D ~JerinAnn**


	3. Chapter 3: Horror to Hope

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was planning on updating for these 2 weeks but things came up so I won't be updating as much as I thought I would. So I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but it's not longer by much. Hope you enjoy it and have a very Merry Early Christmas!**\

**WARNING! I was very descriptive about her transformation. Some people might get freaked out (Most probably won't), but to be on the safe side, if you are easily scared, don't read this in the dark and/or right before falling asleep. I was freaking out because I had the picture of what it looked like in my head and I wrote this at midnight! **

**ANOTHER WARNING! It is a bit gory at parts so don't eat and read at the same time. **

**Bella's POV:**

I was running as fast as I could. I had to get into the middle of the woods before the full moon appeared. I had a somewhat normal life the past five days because of the moon. Now it was all going to change.

I heard all the stories about werewolves; they only changed during the full moon, they are uncontrollable beasts, and they don't remember who they are during the change.

I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't terrified because the truth, I was. I was terrified to forget myself and my family. I was terrified that I would become the monster who haunted the night. I was terrified of what was about to come.

I made it to a beautiful meadow with a lake in the middle. I was still in Illinois; I was a hundred percent sure. It was beautiful there. There were white lilies on lily pads in the lake and beautiful wildflowers ranging in colors scattered all over the land. This was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. **(Meadow picture on profile under "Full Moon")**

Suddenly, I felt wrong. It kind of felt like I was going to be sick or die. I timidly looked up at the sky.

The full moon was floating out from behind the cover of the clouds. I looked down and saw my hands and feet change. They were growing hair and claws. They started to morph and shift into paw like shapes. My legs and arms were becoming hairy and more animal like than human like. The change was so painful! I let out a scream of pain and in mid-scream, it morphed into a howl of a wolf, but deeper and humanoid. I fell face first, but I caught myself with my two front paws.

I walked over to the lake and let out a yelp. I thought I saw the same monster that took my human life so quickly. I quickly realized it was myself. I saw a few similarities. My fur was the same color as my original hair. My eyes were still the same chocolate brown as before. I stuck my wolfy tongue out and shook my head. Yup, I was still the same weird girl I always was and always will be.

But there were also a few differences that made themselves known. The most noticeable was that I had the body of a wolf. I had the weirdest urge to eat some raw meat which creeped me out. I also was having trouble keeping my mind. I was struggling to remain the girl who my family was proud of. I wanted to be that girl. I wanted to be the woman who Edward fell in love with. And I'd be damned if I let him down now!

I heard something waling to my left and I ran in that direction. I came across a deer stumbling through the forest. I attacked without another thought. I ripped and tore the poor creature; first it's read and then it's injured leg. After that I started to tear the flesh from it piece by piece. I ate the delicious thing until all that was left was a pile of bones and blood.

I could think a lot clearer after my small but satisfying meal. I ran back to my peaceful lake as fast as I could and concentrated. I concentrated so hard I thought my head would explode.

I felt my body shift back to it's original form. I looked up at the sky and the moon was still high in the sky. I still felt like I might shift back at any moment and I knew that would be a problem. I would have to stay here during the full moon until I was sure to not phase.

I looked down and noticed that I was nude. My clothes had been shredded by my phasing. I was covered in blood from my kill so I decided a jump in the lake was in order. I scrubbed myself clean with my hands and stepped back out as soon as I could. I debated for a minute if I should head back to my old house. There was no way in Hell I would be staying but I would pack enough clothes and other necessary items. It would be a while until I could get a job to supply things for myself so that would have to do for now.

I phased quickly and ran home. I phased back to human form when the house came into view. I found it harder to phase back into human form than into werewolf form, though it was getting easier with time.

All the lights were off in the house so I ran across the lawn and to my window. I ran up the tree that was in front of my window on the second floor and jumped through the window in absolute grace. Everything that would be impossible for a human seemed easy to me.

I found an old bag and started putting clothes into it. I went to then storage closet and pulled out two more bags. I filled another one up halfway with more clothes and then put some of my favorite books in it. I filled the last one with paper and pens. I had no clue if would need it but it was better to be prepared. I also put my diary in the bag. I planned on still writing in it.

I jumped out the window and took off again in wolf form. I carried the three bags in my mouth which was disgusting. I recommend never trying in it.

I ran back to the meadow just in time for the moon to fall and the sun to take it's place. The funny thing was that I didn't phase back. My body was fighting my mind, trying to get me to phase back into a human. I stayed strong and refused to phase. It was getting easier with time and, with a jolt, I realized I could somewhat control my phasing. It was difficult and it would take practice but the skill was there. I would still have to feed, I was sure of that. I was just happy that I wouldn't have to kill the innocent like what the other monster did to me.

I was imagining Edward was doing the same thing right about now … except vampire style.

**A/N: Sorry if this was kind of gory to some of you. My apologies. I wanted to try changing my writing style a little bit … descriptive wise. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I will do the next chapter in Bella's POV and then the one after that in Edward's POV. Sorry but Edward and Bella won't be reintroduced to each other till later in the story due to me wanting to build the character's personality and strengths up. Have a great day and if I don't speak to anyone or update before Christmas, I wish you all a safe and Merry Christmas! ~JerinAnn**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**A/N: Well, I wrote a couple chapters for the holidays. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whatever you guys celebrate. I will be going to my Grandparents house for Christmas for a few days so I will post this chapter now and a couple other ones later. I also worked on a Christmas Twilight Fanfiction that is a family/drama story. My first real attempt at drama. Well, I hope you guys like it and I hope you all feel the same way I feel towards the character I created. Well, I should probably stop talking... hope you guys love this chapter even though it's a little sad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I never did and it will always belong to SM.**

**Bella's POV:**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

I made it my mission to check on my parents as well as Edward's every week. I would stay in the meadow I found and learn how to control myself better in between my regular visits. They never saw me of course, but it still helped me keep the little part of me that wants to come out at bay. I would never hurt anyone who Edward loved or anyone I loved. I would rather kill myself.

I ran to them on my weekly visits. When I got to my house, I scaled the house to my parent's bedroom window, but it was empty … in fact the whole house was empty. Confused, I ran to Edward's old house and found Elizabeth crying to someone.

"My Edward gone … now my husband and my dearest friend in the hospital. What have we done to deserve this?! I just hope that everyone comes out of this okay–"

I was running again. I couldn't believe it. What happened that would send a lot of people to the hospital? I changed my course so that I was heading to the hospital. I had to find out what happened.

When I arrived at the hospital, I walked through the doors, and I was met with a stench so terrible that I wrinkled my nose and wanted to run out of the building. I could smell sweat in the air and the smell of decaying bodies was terrible. I heard some of the doctors yelling at nurses to get medicine and clean cloths. It was chaotic. My enhanced senses made the whole experience worse. I wanted to get out of this building more than anything else, but I had to find my parents.

I ran up to a passing doctor. "Hello."

"Isabella?" he gasped, shocked. "We thought you died."

"Hardly," I said. "I heard my parents were in the hospital. I want to explain what happened. How did they get in here?"

His face darkened. "There's a sickness going around. Many are dying …" he trailed off.

My heart rate picked up. I grabbed his arm. "Please, where are they?"

"We can't have you exposed –"

"The Hell with it! Please, show me where my parents are!"

He looked at me fore a second before sighing. He lead me pass a lot of people to my parents. I gasped. My mom's chest was rising and falling rapidly, while my dad was still. I looked at the doctor as he rushed towards my father. He took his pulse and sighed. "Nurse … wheel him to the morgue."

I felt like I was going to collapse. My father was dead. My eyes prickled with the tears that were coming. No, I would not cry, not now. I looked at my mother, and but the looks of it, she was next in line to die. I went over to her side and grabbed a damp cloth and wiped my mothers face as the doctor left to go help the dying.

"Mom …"

Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped when she saw my face. "Bella," she whispered.

"Yes, Mom … I'm sorry I wasn't here … I – I can't explain," I mumbled.

My mother smiled. "I told everyone you were not dead. I told them … Is Edward –" she coughed hard. "You're not human, are you sweetie?"

I stared at her shocked. Should I tell her? Was I even aloud? I looked at my dying mother's face and knew I couldn't hold back from her. "Not anymore ..." I said cautiously.

"What are you?" she asked me curiously.

"A … a werewolf … one attacked me and Edward."

"So … Edward's really dead?" she asked me softly.

"No," she looked shocked. "No a vampire came and saved us before it killed us … he turned Edward because he was dying … I begged him to save Edward. He could do nothing for me."

She smiled at me. "Honey, you're a strong girl, and I love you no matter what. I'm glad I got to see you one more time. I hope you see Edward again. Now I can rest in peace."

"Mom, no …" I cried. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave me. I loved her, and I needed her.

"Honey, it's for the better. I can't live without your father, just as you couldn't live without knowing if Edward was still alive. I love you sweetie, and I always will."

My mother closed her eyes and she was gone into an eternal sleep.

I stayed long after to tell Elizabeth what happened and she thanked me profusely. She died later that week as the disease took another victim.

After everyone I loved was dead, I took off into the forest to live my life. I decided to stay in my wolf form after I made sure I kept my house. I tried to get Edward's too, but they told me someone else bought it. I could never look at myself as a human and not think of all the people I lost. First Edward, then my parents, and finally his. I kept my clothes wrapped around my leg in case I ever needed to change forms again.

I looked up at the full moon that shined down at me like it was mocking me. I threw my head back and let out a heart-shattering howl.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wolf

**Chapter 5: The Wolf**

**Edward's POV:**

It had been sixty years since that frightful day where Bella and myself were taken from our world and thrown into another one. Carlisle and I had gained five more family members over the years. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had all joined our family at different times. That was both a good and bad thing.

It was good because I had a family. I had four loving siblings and two wonderful parents. My life felt complete … and yet it didn't. I didn't have my Bella.

The worst part was that they were all together: Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. My Bella wasn't here with me. I felt like the odd man out. I still loved her as much as I did when we were human … if not more. That was why my rebellious period lasted only a couple of years. I stopped feeding on animals and went for humans in those two years. I turned back partly because I couldn't deal with taking so much human life, but the main reason was that I didn't want to disappoint Bella.

I know that if Bella knew that I intentionally killed humans, she would be disappointed. She would try to help me by saying it wasn't my fault. My Bella was _way_ too forgiving.

We were currently living at my house in Chicago. I was grateful that Carlisle got my house for me … well he made sure I got the house. I tried to get Bella's house as well, because I couldn't bare to have someone else have it, but the house was already sold. The person who bought it was apparently never there.

We found a field in the woods somewhere that was great for baseball … it wasn't as good as the one is Washington State, but it would suffice.

"There's a huge storm coming our way," Alice told us. Alice could see the future so we could rely on her about these kind of things. "So we should be able to try out that field we found."

Emmett was excited to say the lease. _Yes! Now it's payback time for Jazzy-boy over there. That he's almost as big of a cheater as Edward…_" his thoughts continued down those paths. Oh yeah, I can read minds. It may seem like an amazing talent to have, but it was mostly annoying.

I could only ever get any peace and quiet when I isolated myself from everyone. If I was in a room full of people, it would be a buzzing in the back of my mind. It would stay like that until I focused on one voice. I try to tune it out most of the time, but it is extremely difficult.

We ran to the field and split into two teams. Carlisle, Alice and I on one team and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on the other. It might seem really unfair to have Alice and I on the same team, but we rarely got anything done if we were on opposite teams. It was just like when we played chess; we would play it in our heads, me reading her mind and her seeing my decisions, and would only move one or two pieces before one of us surrendered. Esme preferred to referee otherwise things would get dirty.

Emmett kept glaring at Jasper. It seemed he really wanted to pay him back. Jasper and Emmett were fighting and when Emmett had Jasper pinned to the ground, Jasper made Emmett feel bad and he let him up. Jasper proceeded to tackle him to the ground. Jasper can control emotions … basically excite a serene group or calm down a livid person.

My team was currently winning by two points when we heard a rustling behind us. I was playing outfield at the time so I was the closest one to the sound. We all turned around to see what made the sound, and what we saw sent us back a couple steps.

A huge, mahogany werewolf came out of the woods. It's eyes were a familiar brown. Those same eyes raked the field until they finally landed on me. It's eyes widened and it jumped on me.

My family was about to run forward to help, but they stopped when they realized what it was doing. The werewolf was licking my face and rubbing it's head against my cheek. I looked into the eyes of the canine and finally placed them.

"Bella," I whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The werewolf — Bella — smiled. My family —besides Carlisle— took it as a threat. They took a few steps forward before Carlisle stopped them. They all shared a confused look.

As much as I loved and trusted my family, I couldn't tell them about Bella. I loved her and wanted to protect her. I knew some of them despised the thought of a werewolf in general … I was almost completely positive that Emmett would have no problem with it. His wife on the other hand …

Bella looked at my face and jumped off of me and ran into the woods. "Wait!" I called to her and was about to follow her when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be back, Son," Carlisle said gently.

A couple seconds later, Bella came out of the woods in a human form with clothes from our time as humans on. Oh, so that was why she left … that would have been awkward.

"Hello, Edward," she said with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. The next couple chapters are going to be just as short. At least this chapter was happier than the last. I couldn't write another chapter that was gloomy, I'm in a bad enough mood already. I hope you are enjoying this story. I think the ending will be coming soon… I hope. It might be about eight chapters or something but it sure will come. I'm just not sure if the ending will be a happy one or depressed one yet… please comment in a review which way you personally would prefer the ending to be. Thanks. ~JerinAnn**


	6. Chapter 6: Insults

**Chapter 6: Insults**

**Bella's POV:**

I was running through the woods near Chicago. I haven't left the area once. I lost track of time, not caring anymore. I refused to change back into my human form since the day I lost everyone I loved. I could barely remember what it felt like to be on two feet. I still kept the same pair of clothes with me. The dress was covered in fur, dirt and some blood from my kills. They had holes and pieces were torn from it, but I kept them with me incase I ever was forced to change back.

I was in the middle of a hunt when I came across a strange smell. It was sweet, but not in the edible way. It was sickly sweet. It burned my nose. Curious, I ran in the direction the scent was.

The scent lead me to a clearing. In the clearing there were seven vampires. The first one I saw was the blonde vampire that saved Edward and I. The one next to him was a lady with caramel colored hair. Then their was a huge male next to a blonde female who looked like she could be a supermodel. The next two were complete opposites; the male was tall, blonde and covered in crescent scars and the female was small with a black pixie haircut. The last one almost made my heart stop. It was Edward, my Edward!

Without thinking, I ran and tackled him to the ground. I started to lick his face and nuzzle his cheek with mine. Edward, my Edward, was here!

I saw the rest of the vampires stop running forward when they realized I wasn't hurting Edward. As if I would kill my other half!

Edward looked into my eyes, comprehension crawling into his expression. "Bella," he whispered, not a question but a fact.

I smiled at him, and I guess it looked like a threat to the others in the field, because they started to run forward again until the blonde one who saved us, probably the leader, stopped them. I wanted to laugh at the expression on their faces. I couldn't believe anyone could look so confused!

I turned and ran back into the woods. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to see my face.

"Wait!" he called to me. I could hear him take a couple of steps towards me. Oh, God, please don't let him follow me!

I heard the leader say that he was sure I was coming back. Of course I was coming back. I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing his face again.

I concentrated on phasing back by imagining me changing from a wolf to a human. It was slightly difficult due to the fact that I haven't looked human for a long time! I put on my dirty clothes —wishing that I had clean ones— and walked slowly out of the woods.

I saw Edward's eyes on me as he leaned forward, unconsciously for that matter, and I smiled.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella," he replied with a smile on his beautiful face.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He brought it slowly up to his lips. I giggled lightly as he released my hand. He used to do that whenever we were away from one another too long.

"A pleasure to see you again, Ma'am."

I laughed out loud at his fake formality. "Still just as corny, I see." He pouted. "Don't worry, I love corny."

He just smiled at me. "It's been far too long, love," he whispered.

I heard someone gasp as I smiled. Well, almost everyone gasped, but one was louder than the others.

"What?!" the blonde female hissed. "You love _that_! You're in love with a werewolf!"

"Rosalie!" the caramel hair women scolded.

Rosalie just continued. "How could you do this? You're betraying this family, your family! You're betraying your kind. Look at it," she gestured towards me. "What could it possibly offer any of us … you? All it would be is a hindrance … a danger. You really want to inflict the wrath of the Volturi on us, or even have every vampire out there after us? They would see us as a threat! Edward, put the dog out before it causes trouble!"

Edward hissed at her, his lips curled over his teeth as he pushed me behind himself, slipping into a crouch. "Never. I would never leave her. I love her. I loved her longer than any one of you of you loved one another, as we were together as humans!" More gasps. "Carlisle saved us both from a werewolf attack. I was dying, but Bella was bitten before he could stop it. I have never stopped loving her. I accepted it when you fell in love with Emmett, and gave you both my blessing as well. I expect you to do the same."

"That's just it; it's not the same!" Rosalie growled. "You're not the same species as it!"

Before Edward could continue, I stepped in. "Two things, Blondie. One, stop calling me an 'it' since I am a girl. How would you like it if I kept referring to you as an it or a leech? Second, it is the same. I love Edward with all my heart, and I will do anything for him. We may not be the same kind anymore, but love is love. Age doesn't matter, so why should it matter that he's a vampire and I'm a werewolf? I bet I love him more than you loved anyone with that ice cold heart you have," I huffed. I'm normally not that rude, but she was pissing me off fast.

She glared at me. "Why you little sh—"

"Rose!" the caramel haired lady yelled, probably the 'mother' of the coven. "Be quiet!"

"I will not when a mutt is insulting me!"

I sighed. I didn't want to start a fight within the coven, no matter how bitchy that blonde is. "I'll just go …" I trailed off lightly.

"No!" Edward whispered, his eyes wide with fear and pain. "I lost you once, I will not lose you again."

I touched his cheek and kissed his other. "I'll see you again, love. I haven't left Chicago, and I will never leave as long as you're here."

I turned to leave, but he caught my hand. "I'll go with you. Carlisle, can you fill them in on our story … the part that you know of course."

The leader nodded. "Of course, Edward."

Edward scooped me into his arms and ran into the woods, laughing the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7: Catching Up

**Chapter 7: Catching Up**

**Edward's POV:**

I scooped Bella into my arms, bridal style, and took off into the woods laughing. I was still irritated that Rose was being so stubborn and prejudice. I have loved Bella almost my entire life. How difficult was that to see?

I ran for a couple of minutes to make sure that my family wouldn't overhear us before I sat her down.

"Edward," she sighed. I smiled at the way my name sounded on her lips, but I frowned at her next words. "I don't want you to fight with your … family," she grimaced at the word, "because of me."

I sighed. "Bella I will fight anyone for you. I love you and if being with you meant I would leave, I would in a human heartbeat. Now, why don't you tell me the meaning behind your grimace."

She groaned. "Please don't ask; it will sound horrible."

"Bella, please tell me."

"I … Fine! I just …" she struggled for words. "I don't understand how you could just replace your family — your _real _family…"

I smiled softly. "Honey, there's nothing wrong wondering that, but I didn't replace my family, not in that sense. Sure, I think of Carlisle and Esme as parents and the rest as siblings, but my biological family will always hold a special place in my heart. I am shocked that my parents moved. I would have thought that they would still be here."

Tears filled her eyes. "Bella!" I said frantically. What was wrong? Was she hurt?

"Edward, they didn't move … they're … dead. They passed away a few months after we both … uh … disappeared. They died from the Spanish Influenza that hit town … along with both my parents. I was keeping tabs on them every week to make sure that they were okay, and when I came back to check on them …" she shook her head sadly. Her shoulders were drooped in grief.

I stared at her. Both her parents and mine were dead? They died a few months after our disappearance? I felt like crying, but I had to keep myself in check. My Bella needed me. I needed to be strong for her.

She stared up at me, the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. I was shocked that she had the ability to cry and that she was actually crying. In all the years I have known her, she only ever cried when she was angry. To see my beloved like this pained me more than anything.

"Bella, love, don't cry. Everything's fine," I said quietly as I pulled her closer to me. "It's okay. I love you."

She smiled up at me sadly. "I know everything is fine … I just," she sighed, "miss them. Once they were gone, I got my house and ran. I stayed as a wolf the whole time, never changing forms … till now. How much has changed? What is the date?"

I looked at her, not knowing how she was going to take it. "Today is September 21 … 1978."

She stared at me, shocked. She then looked at my clothes. "Yeah … a lot has changed. Seriously, what in the world are you wearing?"

I looked down at my long-sleeved, button up and bell bottom jeans. Alice had paired the outfit with a leather jacket. I guess it looked crazy to her because of the time she missed. She was still used to seeing girls in long dresses.

I laughed. "You just wait! You have to get new clothes if you plan on acting human. Plus, Carlisle wants to question you. Don't worry, just about how your life as a werewolf is going." I winked at her.

I threw my head back and laughed as she let out a loud groan.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short. I will try to make them longer. Tomorrow is the end of the break, so I won't be updating that much anymore … at least for 2 or 3 weeks**. **Exams are coming up. Hope you all have a great day. ~JerinAnn**


	8. Chapter 8: Modernization and Changes

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I totally forgot that I had the chapter completed and that I was just waiting to type it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is one of my favorite ones. ~JerinAnn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you have only one smile in you, give it to the people you love. -Maya Angelou<strong>_

**Bella's POV:**

Ugh, clothes. I hope he doesn't force me to go shopping. I was having a hard time looking away from him. Why in the world was he showing so much skin? Was that the new fashion? It's improper!

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

I looked down blushing. "I… it's just…" I huffed. How could I say it? "You… uh… look very… improper to say it nicely.

He looked at me confused. "Excuse me?"

I gave him a hard stare and touched his half-exposed chest. "It's improper to show so much skin," I said quietly. "Not that I mind too much."

He chuckled quietly. "Bella, it's proper nowadays. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but we have to do whatever it takes to blend in. Times change.

I stared at him again. "Let me guess… women are wearing those… I don't know what to call them, since they definitely aren't clothes."

He laughed. "Something similar, yes." He leaned closer to me. "Guess what. Women wear pants now."

My eyes widened. "No way. How? When?

He smirked slightly. "And a forewarning, people show a lot more skin than I do right now. So please, don't freak out."

I huffed. "I can't make any promises. I guess that's what I get for living in the woods for sixty years."

He gave me a weird look I couldn't identify. It might have been a mix of sympathy and anger… such a weird combination. I took another look at Edward and his strange eyes. I was shocked by what I saw. His eyes were once the happiest and brightest in the world. He once had the best smile that could light up the world. His lips now formed a permanent frown. This was a totally different Edward than the one I knew.

"Edward… What happened to you?" I whispered painfully.  
>"Huh?" He said as his eyebrows pulled together.<p>

"You're different: darker than before."

His eyes hardened even more. "I'm a vampire. I am who I am. I lost my life only to be pulled into this half-life. I long for a heartbeat, to be able to cry real tears. I would give anything to have my soul back."

"You think this life is any better?" I demanded. "I would give anything for a different life, your life." Another thought came to me. "Wait. You can't honestly think you don't have a soul. You have the most beautiful soul out there, Edward! I know you do. You may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean you have to change who you are. I love you, Edward. I always have and I always will. You deserve happiness."

He looked at me disbelievingly. "How can you say that? That I still have a soul? You know nothing, Bella! You have no idea what I'm going through. How much pain I feel. The thirst is like a constant fire down my throat, consuming my entire being."

I glared at him. "You're saying I don't know pain?" I asked him, my voice growing darker. "You think that the… phase into a werewolf once a month doesn't hurt?"

"But that's just it; it's only once a month!" He yelled at me.

I glared at him. "You said the thirst felt like fire. The phase… imagine how it would feel to go out of your skin, to feel fur pop out of every pore. Imagine the pain of having your bones bend and change shape. It feels like all the bones in your body are breaking, but only it's worse. Edward, I have to go through that for the rest of my life, I might be able to keep control of myself with enough concentration and having feed before… I can even phase whenever I want. But there will always be pain . I also am still forced into the change. I can control my phasing, like I said, but I change every night to only change back with enough concentration. I dread that night with every ounce of my being. You don't know what I would give to have your life Edward. My life is pure hell."

He stared at me, shocked, for a few seconds. When he recovered, he engulfed me in a hug. "I'm sorry. I was being beyond rude. I didn't imagine… didn't think it would be that bad, love. I hope you'll forgive me."

I stared back into his eyes that now held a spark in them. That spark was what gave me hope, hope that my Edward will return someday. I nodded finally. "Only if you forgive me for snapping at you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I think that was the animalistic nature stepping in."

"There's nothing to forgive, but yes, I forgive you." He smiled suddenly. "How about we go for a walk in the park tonight."

I hesitated. "Before I say yes, I will need to look at a calendar or something. I'll explain after I see one."

He nodded slowly and pulled me to my feet. "Alice will have probably gone out to buy you some clothes to wear." He looked at me from head to toe. "It would have been nice to see you in the clothes from our human lives if it wasn't so trashed."

I sighed. Like I wasn't thinking the same thing. He quickly scooped me into his arms before I could say anything and took off running. It was fast, but not nearly as fast as me. I felt smug for some reason: probably because I could finally do something better than him.

He dropped me off on his porch and opened the door for me quickly. "We probably don't want you to be seen looking like that. You need to be modernized… and you may want to cut your hair."

I looked in a mirror and wasn't all too surprised to see that my hair was passed my knees. "That would probably be a great idea, but nothing too short."

The woman who I knew to be Esme walked over to me and slowly took my hand. "Dear, why don't we go clean you up, and then you can change into clean clothes. If you wish, Alice could cut your hair."

I nodded slowly and she led me up the familiar staircase. I decided to start a conversation along the way.

"So… you're not bothered by me, the werewolf?"

Esme laughed gently. "No, dear. From what my husband told us, you didn't wish for this life. I also trust my son's judgement. I have never seen him so happy."

"He was worse?" I gasped. "I have never seen him this… moody. He was always happy…but not. It's hard to exe was always happy, but you had to look close to see it, there would be a sparkle in his eyes or a small smile on his lips. He would look like a huge mystery to the people who didn't know him well."

She smiled. "I'm just glad to see that he has someone. He's been the odd man out for too long."

I nodded slowly as we reached the bathroom. Esme helped wash my hair and the girl I assumed was Alice soon came in to help clean it too. I washed my body as those too washed my hair. I was surprised by how much dirt was caked on my body and in my hair.

After we got all the dirt off of me, Alice put me in a baby blue robe to stay in while she cut my hair. She asked me what I wanted to do with it, have a modern haircut or something else, and I asked for my original style, just a couple inches shorter than it was when I was human.

When my hair was an appropriate length, Alice brought out the clothes. At first, I thought she bought me men's clothing until I saw the feminine design in them. The blouse was a white long sleeved button up shirt with dark blue jeans with pant legs that flared out at the end. She also gave me a belt with a huge belt buckle. I thought I looked ridiculous, but they assured me I looked normal. Apparently, those pants were the latest fashion trend and they were called "bell bottoms."

I slowly walked down the stairs to see Edward there smiling at me. I gave him an uncomfortable look and he laughed lightly. HIs eyes unfocused and then he spoke to me. "Alice wants to know if she can stock your closet and Esme wants to update the house, change the plumbing and other things."

"Uh… sure," I said uncertainly. "Just one demand. Don't throw anything out without asking my permission to do so. I don't care if it's an article of clothing or a piece of paper. I want to go through my parent's belongings on my own."

Edward nodded. "Of course. No one would ever do that to you. Now, about that date…"

I sighed. "Can I see that calendar I asked you about?" Edward quickly brought me one with a confused look on his face. I looked at the date and shook my head. "Sorry, not tonight, maybe tomorrow or something."

"Why?" Edward complained. Edward never complains.

I shook my head and handed it back to him. "Take a good look."

"I don't see how the date matters…"

"Edward!" I half shouted. He jumped slightly. "Look at the symbol in the corner.

He did and his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"That's right; the moon is at its fullest tonight. I'll be keeping out of the public eye. I may have some control, but that night is the hardest time for me to keep my hold on humanity. I haven't had an accident with my self control…" I paused for a second. "I want you to promise to stay away from me tonight."

"Why?" he demanded with his jaw set.

"Because I don't want to kill you!"


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes

**Chapter 9: Mistake**

**Bella's POV**

I kept glancing up at the sky as I ran into the middle of the woods. Edward wasn't keen to the idea of letting me go by myself, but I finally convinced him to stay. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from attacking him if he was anywhere near me when I first changed. I would be unable to control my instincts.

I sighed as I reached a great location. There was a very slim chance that a human would run across my path. I paused by a tree to take off my clothes when I heard movement behind me. I turned to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You need to leave now!"

"No," he said simply as his jaw clenched.

"Edward, please," I begged, "you need to go."

"Why?" he demanded.

I gave him my best "duh" expression. "Maybe for the fact that I'm about to phase."

"I met you before when you were a wolf," he argued.

"I was in my right mind then," I yelled. "I won't be in a few minutes. Go; I'll kill you!" I was near tears.

"No." He was so stubborn!

I growled. "At least climb high in a tree. I can't climb as a-" I felt a huge pain growing out from my chest. I glanced up at the sky in horror. I felt to the ground, moaning in pain. I was phasing.

I felt my bones grow and reposition themselves. I felt the fur grow from my skin. My teeth were sharpening into fangs. I let loose a horrifying scream that would make any sane creature flee. I looked up into the face of a horrified man.

I lunched for this unnamed man, but he sidestepped me. He ran for a tree and started to climb. I pounced at him again, and almost caught him. I circled the tree, snarling at him as he sat on a high branch in this unfortunate tree. I growled up at him again as I clawed at the tree, but it was no use.

I backed up slightly, my eyes still on my prey, my enemy, and jumped at him. My teeth found a hold on his leg. I threw him to the ground as he cried out in pain.

He tried to get up off the ground, but I jumped on his chest, my teeth inches from his face. He looked terrified, yet when he spoke his voice was calm and gentle.

"I'm sorry, Bella," my prey said softly. "I should have listened to you. I love you."

I froze just when I was about to bit his throat out. Bella? Love? My eyes noted his bronze hair, his strong features, and the love in his eyes even though I was about to kill him. Love. Edward.

Oh my God! This is Edward. I jumped off him and backed up, my ears flat against my head and my tail between my legs. I tried to kill Edward. I'm a monster.

I started to whimper as I fled slowly from him. He slowly sat up and looked at me confused. "Bella?" he asked. "Bella, are you okay?"

Am I okay? I tried to kill him! Am _I_ okay? He moved slowly toward me with his arms outstretched. I retreated more.

"Bella, it's okay love. Everything is okay." He was close to me and I couldn't move. I had backed myself into a tree. I was trapped.

Edward put his hand on my head behind my ears. He gently scratched and my eyes closed. All I could see was Edward's horrified expression as he looked at me when I was about to kill him.

Edward sat on the ground next to me, and I laid my head on his lap. I felt my mind growing calm after about an hour, and I could think clearly again. I concentrated on my human life and how it felt to be on two legs. I felt my body shift forms. It wasn't nearly as painful as the change from human to wolf.

My head was still on Edward's lap. I looked up at his face and saw the shocked expression dominating it. "Never follow me into the forest again," I mumbled as I fell asleep, not caring that I was currently nude in front of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to end it here for an idea I'm playing with in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm hoping I can finish forming the idea by the next set date. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
